


daddy?

by Sukulala



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Past Relationship(s), alot of other stuff, past gency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukulala/pseuds/Sukulala
Summary: Will I tell her who her father is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the great people over at Overship on FB. for helping me with them! Great group of people <3 and yes this is little bit of past gency. I love all ships. don't give me hate. and i love a 3way with Genji/mercy/pharah. I'm going to try to stay with the time line. but who know blizz time line is crazy anyway.

The recall for overwatch was only six months ago. Angela was packing away her letters. She sighs down at them. Why can’t we read them again? I small voice asked. Angela looks up meeting dark colored eyes. We can’t right now. We have a plane to catch. Are you all ready? She asked closing the bag. Almost! The girl said jumping up off the bed running off. I have to find feathers. She said as she was running down the hall. As angela got the last bag to the door. The girl was back holding up a yellow and red bird with big smiles on her face. All ready now! This was always the hardest part. Was this plane ride. And handing the girl off to someone else. Angela hated that part of it every time she left. But this wasn’t the time. She couldn’t take the girl to Watchpoint.

After take off the girl gets in angela lap. She always did this and no matter how big she got it never got old to angela. Holding and rocking her slow closing her eyes. Falling in to sleep.

You can’t hide it forever. If i found out other with too. Fareeha said holding the small child close to her. The girl hands were trying to get hold of fareeha’s beads. And She is getting too big for you to hide her away on your room. You know my mother. Fareeha said to angela back. Angela are you listening to me. Fareeha said touching angela shoulder. She was asleep right in the middle of make her coffee. Fareeha sighs low. Using her free arm to get a now half asleep doctor to her bed. After getting her in bed. Fareeha looks over at the girl smiling. For your mother to be the smartest woman i know she is really dumb sometime. The girl just watch fareeha beads move and giggles. Fareeha found her self again lying in angela’s bed watching both angela and the baby sleep. Thinking was this how it was with her mother in the early years.

Angela wakes shaking her head little. She was more tired than she thought she was. Looking down at the still sleeping girl in her lap. When in an hour both were getting off the plane. The air was colder in sweden. She looks around holding the girl hand walking to get there bags. When her eyes fall on a face that made her smile. She lean down to the girl point over to Fareeha standing there. REEE!! The girl let out a cross between a giggle and scream running over to fareeha who lean down with open arms. The girl flies in her arms hugging tight. Fareeha smiles picking the girl up. Walking over to angela kissing her forehead. You didn’t have to come here. I told you i would see you at watchpoint. Angela said to fareeha. And miss see my favorite girl I think not she said hugging the girl again.

Fareeha, you really didn’t have to do this. You know this is the hardest part. Angela said looking back at the girl in the back seat. Ange. I told you 6 years ago I would help you. And i know this hard on you it’s hard on me. But this is the price we pay. I learned that a long time ago. Fareeha said looking ahead she was in thought. Angela knew she was thinking of her our mother. Angela rubs fareeha hand to let her know she was there for her too. Luisa in the back seat sits her book down looking up. Mommy. Where is my dad? Angela’s eyes grow as she looks at fareeha. Fareeha looks over at angela. She knew who her father was but Angela never had came out and said it. Umm sweetheart your father is alike your mother and Aunt fareeha. Angela started very unsure what to say. She knew this day would come but it wasn’t easy. So he can fly!? Luisa said bounce in her sit little.No baby he can’t fly. But he can move really fast. Fareeha sits listening to them talk. Angela never told her about her time with Genji and Fareeha never pushed it. She was so mad at genji when she first found angela sitting on the bathroom floor bleeding and in pain. But Angela had hid it from everyone ever him. She told me she would tell him. But she never did she always said it wasn’t a good time. At first she was right Genji wasn’t a man to want child at that time. But time has gone on and it from what angela has said he has become more at peace.but why was she hiding it still?

When the car stop angela just sat there. Fareeha slowly getting out of the car. She knew she would have to keep angela from falling apart. Angela getting out as fareeha comes around the car opening the door. The once smiling girl looks little sad now. She knew what being with meant. Mommy was leaving again. She wasn’t going to sad this time. She was big now. And Aunt Ree told her once she was a big girl she would take her flying. Angela blend down to the girl fixing her coat. Luisa you will be a good girl right? Angela said trying to fight back tears. Fareeha was getting the girl bag out of the car taking it to the door knocking. The door open and short gray haired woman smiles at fareeha. It’s that time again? She asked. Yes. But i think it will be better this time. Lusia said no tears this time. Fareeha said sitting the bag inside the door as angela and lusia made the way over. Angela hugs the older woman. Thanks again for this mum. It really means alot to me. She said low. Oh it’s nothing. You save the world. She said with a wink.(this woman had been like angela mother for years after she lose her parents.) angela sigh and lean down kissing luisa head. Mommy will miss you very much. Fareeha leans over hug the both of them. Remember what I said lui. Big girls get to fly fareeha said. Fareeha and Angela walk to the car. Luisa runs back out the door. Mommy! Remember Helden sterben nicht! She said waving. As Fareeha and Angela drive away. Down the road little fareeha looks over at angela who was now in tears. Fareeha pulls over. Pulling the car over getting out going to angela side open the door pulling angela in to hug. Shhh I know it’s hard. She holds her as angela cries hard into her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little busy today. So short one right now. But the big talk is coming!

Genji had been back to Overwatch for 6 months now. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He never thought he would be back around overwatch. He was sitting by a tree in the park outside of watchpoint. He needed little time for himself. Hello sir. A small voice said Genji looks to his side. Seeing a darkblonde girl. Smiling at him. Hello? Genji said to her. The girl moves around to sit in front of him. What are you doing out here? Genji looks at her again. I am meditating. And what if young girl like you doing alone in the park. He asked. The girl giggles I’m not alone I’m with my aunt Ree… she said looking around her face falls looking scared. Something wrong? Genji asked watching her. The girl was getting upsetting calling out. But no one was calling back. She didn’t walk off far she thought starting to cry. Genji gets to his feet fast. Ok calm down we will find them. Where did you last see them? He asked looking down at the girl.

Fareeha was now freaking out. Luisa! Damnit! Where did that girl go too. She had wanted to surprise Angela for her birthday. Damn it. I forgot she a runner. Fareeha now was beside her side. Maybe she needed some help but if she got help she would have to tell them who’s child it was. Maybe she went into the town. Fareeha thought running off to the town.

Genji was standing holding the girl hand. The young girl was getting more upset. Genji knew nothing about kids. He needed help. Angela would know how to help. He thought getting his phone out to video call her. Angela picks up. Hello genji. Mommy!!!!!! The young girl said loud as she seen angela face pop up on the screen. Genji looks from the girl to Angela shocked face. Luisa! What are you doing here?! She asked trying not to look at genji. Aunt ree came and got me. She said I was going to see mommy for her birthday. But I can’t find her now. The girl said getting little upset again. And this man here is helping me find her. She said fast. Angela looked over at genji. She couldn’t see his face but she knew he was looking at her. Genji bring her to my office please. Yes angela he said closing the video call. He looks at the girl. Taking her hand walking back to the base. How do you know my mommy? The girl asked looking up at genji. Well, umm.. we work together. So you work with aunt ree too? My aunt ree can fly can you fly? The girl was talking fast now. 

Genji and Luisa were now walking through the base Genji was still holding the girl hand. As he made his way to the med bay. Everyone stop looking at genji. Kids were not something anyone was use to seeing on the base. When the med bay door open the girl runs right to her mother. Genji stops in the doorway. Watching them. Now looking at them next to each other. He could see that the girl takes after her mother. Still in shocked that Angela had a child. The girl was about 5 or 6. When this came to genji mind his heart almost stop. It had been 6 years from that night. Genji was lost in his mind. Fareeha stop behind genji. Seeing genji watching Angela and Luisa Oh shit. Fareeha thought. Fareeha did want Angela to tell him. But she didn’t want him to find out this way.

As angela looks at genji. Genji was putting a lot of things together in his head. Fareeha walks over to Luisa picking her up. Hey kid let me show you the base she said. And this time no running off Fareeha taking luisa out of the room. The girl didn’t need to hear this talk just yet. Angela was now looking anywhere but at genji who had now come in the room more letting the door close behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there not long parts. :( I'm trying hard to get better with that.

Angela and genji were just standing on opposite sides of the room not meeting each other’s eyes. Angela knew that this conversation will eventually happen but she didn’t know that it would be like this. Maybe this was for the best because the way it was right now she had been too much of a coward. Genji was the first one to break the silence why? Was the only word he spoke and his voice almost sound sad. Why that was a great question Angela wanted to ask herself that but she didn’t even know that answer.  
I was afraid her voice was cracked and dry when she spoke. Everything looks like a dream at that time like I was going through a fog.  
Genji turns away from her calming himself of course she didn’t trust him like that no one trusted him didn’t even trust himself. That night he wanted to be that man he was before it was only was lust filled and he was ashamed of himself for it. I still don’t get why you told her but didn’t tell me. He turns to head her again his voice was calm now. He moves closer to her. He could see she was shaking. “I didn’t tell her. She found me I tried to hide it away from everyone even myself .

What do I need to do? Fareeha was looking scared as she kneed down between angela’s knees. Angela shakes her head. She didn’t want fareeha here. She try to push her away but the pain comes over her again she cries out.” No angela let me help you” she puts her hand on angela knee opening her legs to take a look. Fareeha had seen angela only one other time in the last nine months. She never seen to notes her belly before. As Fareeha look. She was in shock she could see the head she had never seen anything like that. “I can see the head” Fareeha said looking up at angela.  
Who was breathing hard now. Angela trying to talk her through it but her words weren’t coming out. Fareeha hands were shaking. She has seen movies about babies but she didn’t really know what she was doing. Angela was pushing. With one more big push Angela let’s out a scream as the head pop free. Fareeha hand was on the baby head, she looks up at angela who eyes were heavy she looked tired. Fareeha rubs Angela cheek. You can do this stay with me. You have keep pushing. Fareeha voice was low. Her and Angela eyes met. Fareeha takes Angela hand as she pushed hard. With that push the baby was in Fareeha hand. With in a second later the baby was crying. Fareeha moves to clean the baby up. Laying the baby on Angela chest. The three of them just sat on the bathroom floor for long time. Fareeha was holding angela. She wanted to know what all this was but it wasn’t the time for that. Fareeha stand leaning over picking angela up carrying her to the bedroom. Fareeha stay there all night she didn’t sleep at all that night.

Genji was now holding angela hand, as he listen to her tell the story. I would have been there, you didn’t have to do that alone. Angela I know my past i wasn’t a great man, but i wouldn’t have let you go throw that alone. You ever told her about her father? About me the way i am.  
We read everyone of your letters together. I was always so unsure if you want to have children. Unsure if she would understand. Everything that was going on and is still going on. I have tried hard to keep her out of this world. Angela was trying to make him understand she never wanted to hurt him and that she thought this was right thing to do. Genji looks i never wanted to hurt you. After you left overwatch. I was unsure i would ever see you again. You stormed out that night and just left me there naked and hurt. I wanted to help you and be there for you. And all you did was use and push me away. She moves away from him she feels all that pain filling her up again, Angela. I..I’m sorry. Genji said low his hand on her shoulder. Come here. He pulls her into hug. Let me make it up to you. I can show you I’m better man now. Angela had her arms around genji neck holding him. Fareeha stops at the doorway seeing them. She bite her lip turn and walking away taking the sleeping child she was holding to her room. Would she lose them both now? Could she walk away this are the things run throw her head as she lay down with luisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really love some feedback. good or bad. can't get better if i don't know what good and whats bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been playing a lot of Ow. you know skins ;) But I wanted to get this out today. Hope you enjoy!! and BIG thanks to everyone that help me think of parts. i could do with out you!

Genji was sitting at the table in the kitchen. He was alone he had not slept at all the night before. He was still trying to work out being a father. When he hears small foot steps coming in the kitchen looking up he is met with dark eyes like his. He wasn’t wearing his mark it was sitting on the table in front of him. Luisa comes over to the table sitting in the chair next to him. Sitting her bird on the table. Good Morning. Genji? She said with a little smiles. Aunt ree said your name is genji. “That is right I am genji. What is your name?” I am luisa. My mom said I was named after her mother. As luisa talks a growl come from her. She looks down. Genji smiles standing up. Hungry? Yes sir. Aunt ree is sleeping she never sleep well. And mommy is working. She always leave for work really early.

As genji works make eggs the girl talks genji listens to her thinking how much she is like her mother. Angela had told her a lot stories. Genji sit the plate in front of her then sit next to her. She made him feel at peace listening to her talk. Do you like stories genji? “I can tell you my favorite story?” My mom told me this story every night when we were in the middle east together. There was this warrior A dragon Warrior. He like to lay around and play all day. Then one day the warrior brother came to him and ask for me to not waste time. But the brother wouldn’t listen. There was a fight. Luisa talk moving her hand as she tell the story. She standing in the chair acting out the fighting scenes as she went to turn around her foot caught on the chair and she slipped. Reflexes caught up with Genji and he darted forward catching her before she hit the floor. She giggles. Your like the angel in the story saving me. She said her dark eyes looking up at him. You’re right but I’m pretty sure that angel was a lot prettier than me he said in a joking tone sitting her back in her chair.

Angela was looking around the door at them. She never hear genji talk so freely before. Feeling hand on her to turn meeting Fareeha smiles. I see the two of them are getting along nicely. Fareeha was trying to read Angela's face. The two has not talked since then she had found out. Fareeha turns her eyes back to the kitchen her fingers running throw Angela hair. After some time. Fareeha turns back to angela. Can we talk? Her voice was low.  
\--  
The sun was shining through small opening in the window in the small apartment. Fareeha head was cloudy from sleep.Feeling the soft skin under her fingertips as she moves her hand. Opening her eyes slow blinking in the sun light. As she look over at the sleeping blond next to her. Angela had shown up at her apartment in Cairo. In tears Overwatch was over her home was gone. She was crying and fareeha hate seeming her in tears. Then the flashback came to her what happen later in the night long after luisa was asleep. This part made fareeha feel hot around the neck and face she was sure she was blushing now. She slowly gets up making her way into the small bathroom. Looking in the mirror she smiles at the dark red mark on her neck. Fareeha look over as she hear little foot sits. Looking down at luisa who was holding on the door smiling big up at her. Bird! The little girl said holding her hands up. Fareeha knew this would not go on forever. In few days Angela would be gone again.

As fareeha was feeling a banana to luisa she feel arms around her. Looking to her side. Her and angela lips met. Morning Angela said in fareeha ear in flirty voice coming around to sit on the other side of luisa. Angela rubs her fingers fareeha hand watching her feed lusia. My Mutter got back to me this morning. And she said she can take Luisa for little bit till i can find work, angela said still watching fareeha face. Fareeha made a face not looking at angela. Luisa was now trying to get in Angela lap. What? Was that face for? Asked angela taking the girl from the chair. Nothing, she your child it’s your choice. Fareeha said low almost not wanting her to hear. Getting up walking to her room. What is that to mean? Came angela voice from behind her. Angela had followed her into the room. You know what i meant by it, She is not mine and no matter how much I’m playing daddy. I have no say. Fareeha was talking with her back still to angela. She didn’t want to see the hurt on angela face. Well if that how you feel. I will take MY child and leave. Angela said hurt . Fareeha turn to see angela throwing her stuff back in her bag. She wanted to stop her but she didn’t as she hear the front door slam. Tears rolls down her face.  
\--

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come! :D The comic came out and throw me off of writing this. (working on a other story lol)


End file.
